And now for something completely different
by katiekitten
Summary: For the sake of what little sanity she had left, she swore that this was it. The little buggers could get their candy elsewhere. [A Deisaku of sorts] Oneshot. x3


**...And now for something completely different.**

A simple knock at the door.

Sakura looked up at the sound, a small frown pinching her features as she sighed, setting her copy of 'Pride and Prejudice' aside, reluctant to leave her immeasurably comfortable seat in the center of her armchair. She had _just got to the good part,_ for crying out loud – couldn't they just go elsewhere? Lord knows the rest of the street has plenty of candy available; it was to be expected, after all. It _was_ Halloween.

Another knock, slightly louder and more impatient than the previous. She remained stubbornly seated, fixing the door with a small scowl.

…It wasn't that she had anything against it, no; she was a firm believer and celebrator of the holiday, and for the first half of her evening she had done just that- trick-or-treated with her friends until she was ready to collapse. But it was _half past one in the godforsaken morning_, for heavens sake, and couldn't they just go home and get some rest? Lord knows their parents are probably fretting themselves half to death, wondering what their Asbo children are doing out so late-

**Bang!**

Jumping slightly at the sound of a firecracker exploding on the side of the house, she leapt to her feet, jade eyes flashing angrily as she stalked towards the door. No one, no one attacked her house in the middle of the night – no one attacked it _period_ -she'd spent her life savings on this apartment and god be damned if she was going to let them ruin it. Muttering angrily under her breath, she snatched her coat from the hook by the door and tugged it viciously on as she threw open the locks, leaving the chain and opening the door as far as it'd go to face the soon-to-be-mush trick-or-treater.

"About time, yeah. Trick or treat?"

A black suited figure stood on her doorstep, an aggravating grin splitting his face as he tipped his top hat to her mockingly, a black bag rustling in his free hand. Meeting her furious, absolutely seething gaze, he raised an eyebrow, a smirk slowly worming its way onto his features as he stared at her incredulously.

"Although," He began, deep, soft voice tainted with amusement as he cocked his head to the side, blond hair rippling with the movement and falling over his right eye, "If you're going for the Halloween look, yeah, you might want to die your hair color something other than… pink."

Hackles raising at the comment, the pink haired woman struggled to keep her temper under control, focusing her thoughts on the fact that even though it was ever so tempting to reach out and _punch that cocky smirk off of his face_, the mess she'd have to deal with afterwards was not.

"Get the fuck away unless you want me to castrate you." She stated with forced calm, jade eyes hard with anger as the wood beneath her fingers splintered slightly. She winced inwardly. Brilliant. She'd have to replace the frame. Her visitor apparently noticed, and he raised a poised eyebrow, tilting his head to the left slightly as he eyed her with that same, infuriating smirk.

"You need to watch your temper, birdie, yeah," He commented ever-so-casually, idly leaning on the post of her small porch as he glanced at the white boarding to the left of the door where the durable wood had been scorched black by the fire cracker. Her eyes widened as she took in the damage and flew back to his, anger flaring at the edges of her control as his smirk widened, eye returning to lock with hers. Crisp black shoes glinting in the light of the street lamp, he stepped lightly closer until he was on the threshold, leaning forward slightly so his face was a mere foot away from hers as a bemused expression struck across his smirking features. "Wouldn't want to hamper yourself further, you know."

Slight fear flaring at his close proximity, she steeled herself, resisting the urge to shut the door and stubbornly refusing to be intimidated. "If you do not get off my fucking porch in two seconds, I am calling the police." She forced out through gritted teeth, anger dampened by the fear that she refused to acknowledge. He chuckled, considering her for a second before reaching up a gloved hand to quickly trace her chin with mock sincerity, grinning at the shocked and horrified expression that flickered across her features.

"What, no treat?" He murmured, the leather cold against her cheek before it was gone, and he stood there grinning, a stupid, mocking grin that kicked her out of her temporary mental shutdown. His delighted laughter echoed through the neighbourhood long after she slammed the door shut and threw the bolts home, retreating to the living room to submerge herself in the wonders of Jane Austen and the warm comforts of hot chocolate- anything to remove herself from the memories of smirking strangers that made her want to scream.

That was it- She _hated_ Halloween.

End.

...Out of character Deidara, cranky, anger-management Sakura and Halloween love. xD; Finished it the day after halloween, (aren't I clever?) and only just found a computer that'd let me upload it. My apoligies for my lack of activity.

For readers of Flight - I'm afraid it will never be updated. It was first written as a oneshot, and unfortunately it insists on staying as one. Sorry folks. . 


End file.
